Trace Out
by kadafi.komatude
Summary: Bukan Sebuah keinginan dia untuk pergi berkeliling dunia, apa lagi di dunia yang berbeda dari yang ia bayangkan. Hanya saja, suatu insiden membuat dia dan teman-temannya terseret dan harus mengelilingi dunia yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Akankah ia dan teman-temannya berhasil kembali? atau kisah hidup mereka di dunia yang baru berakhir dengan Tragis? Di sinilah Awalnya
1. Chapter 1

**TRACE OUT**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto untuk karakter pada serial Naruto

Kru Type-Moon (Para Penulis dan Artist) dan Delightworks (Yosuke Shiokawa selaku Direktur) untuk karakter pada _Franchise_ Fate/Grand Order

Beberapa Chara dari Anime/Game yang akan muncul

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy

 **Rated :** T (13+)

 **Warning :** Isekai, Typo, Di Luar Ekspektasi, OOC, dan Alternative Universe.

Selamat Membaca ^-^

"Ahn... tubuhku sakit sekali. Padahal semalam aku tidur tepat waktu."

Rutinitas bangun tidur, entah mengapa semakin hari sakit di bagian tubuhku ini makin menjadi. Sepertinya aku terlalu memikirkan penerimaan siswa di Universitas , sehingga tidurku kurang nyenyak.

Yah. Setelah menunggu lama hasil test dari Universitas ternama itu, akhirnya aku mendapatkan kabar gembira bahwasanya diriku lolos dan akan segera mengenyam kembali pendidikan yang sempat tertunda. Lagipula, hanya beberapa bulan saja tertunda.

Keseharian saat menunggu pengumuman? Hanya bermain Game... dalam beberapa waktu.

Aku bukan seorang Gamer yang menganggap "Level Tertinggi dan pemilik Item Langka adalah Seorang gamer sejati." Sungguh, aku hanya memainkan game di saat waktu senggang atau saat pikiranku sedang jenuh.

Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu...

Tapi apa ya...?

Ah, aku belum mandi...

.

.

.

Segarnya, mandi pagi menyejukkan. Pakaian rapih, peralatan lengkap, lalu sarapan. Hm.. sepertinya aku ambil Ramen Spesial karena ini adalah Hari yang Spesial.

.

"... _Telah terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di dekat Kanpachitomei Entrance. Tidak ada korban jiwa, namun polisi masih menyelidiki apakah kemungkinan disebabkan oleh supir mobil tengah dalam keadaan mabuk..."_

Sepertinya orang-orang di sekitar sangat menyukai kesenangan yang sementara. Oh ayolah, untuk apa kau mengendarai kendaraan disaat hilang kendali? Jika kau ingin segera meninggalkan dunia, silahkan.

Setidaknya berita yang tayang di pagi hari ini tidak terlalu buruk juga untuk mengetahui perkembangan sekitar, dan keadaan pikiranku agaknya menjadi segar untuk memulai perjalanan menuju Universitas yang kira-kira memakan waktu sekitar 27 menit.

Aku tidak lagi bisa mengucapkan "Aku berangkat," atau "Aku Pergi dulu," karena aku menempati rumah yang pernah dihuni oleh kedua orang tuaku. Mengingat itu, aku jadi rindu saat mereka masih bersama. Kami berpisah karena suatu hal, terlalu menyakitkan bila diingat.

.

Setelah berjalan dari rumah selama 10 menit menuju stasiun terdekat, aku pun menaiki kereta dengan tujuan Tokyo. Karena hari ini adalah hari senin, wajar saja jika kereta lumayan penuh. Untungnya gerbong yang kunaiki tidak terlalu ramai, jadi aku bisa duduk.

.

Perjalan kereta tidak terlalu lama, hanya 6-8 menit melewati beberapa stasiun. Juga, Universitas Tokyo cukup dekat dengan stasiun, jadi aku tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk memasuki area Universitas

"Hei, bagaimana rasanya diterima di Universitas idamanmu?"

"Itu sangat menyenangkan, kau tau? Beruntung aku punya teman sepertimu bisa masuk bersama di Universitas yang sama."

Ya, aku hanya mendengarkan obrolan orang di perjalanan. Mungkin rasanya amat menyenangkan bila mempunyai teman dekat sejak kecil, aku sendiri? Tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku hanya anak yang sering menyendiri saat masa sekolahku dulu. Pasti sangat membosankan bukan bila kegiatan harianmu saat waktu istirahat hanya dihabiskan untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan, bahkan acara besar sekolah saat SMU seperti Festival Musim Semi dan Musim Gugur, atau liburan musim Panas yang katanya membuat jiwa muda menjadi membara itu sangat menyenangkan.

Bagiku tidak.

Aku terbuka bila ada yang ingin berkomunikasi denganku, namun aku tidak tahu ingin melakukan percakapan dengan siapa atau dimulai dengan bahasan apa. Hobi? Hobiku sudah tentu berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitarku.

Masa-masa yang katanya sulit didapatkan dan dinikmati sepertinya tidak terasa bagiku. Bahkan jika dibandingkan orang normal, aku terlihat seperti orang yang tertutup dan tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

Meski begitu, aku memiliki seorang teman. Sungguh, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada temanku itu saat masih SMU. Yang selalu membantu saat diriku kesulitan walau aku tau dia cukup kerepotan dengan tindakannya itu, aku sangat terbantu karenanya. Hmm... kira-kira dia ada di mana sekarang? Bagaimana kabarnya? Aku ingin segera bertemu lagi dengannya, terasa sangat nyaman saat bersama dia.

Haah.. memikirkannya saja benar-benar membuat pikiranku buyar. Baiklah, setelah menentukan jadwal mata Kuliah akan kuluangkan waktuku untuk bertamu di rumahnya. Seingatku rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 4 sore? Haha, sepertinya aku terlalu menikmati obrolan dengan dosen pembimbingku. Bagaimana tidak, bukan karena dia terlambat datang ke kelas lalu duduk diam tanpa rasa bersalah. Justru alasan mengapa ia bisa terlambat,

" _Sehubung tadi pagi aku melihat ada seorang Nenek ingin menyebrang jalan, dengan penuh rasa peduli aku membantu dia untuk menyebrangi jalan. Lalu saat sedang melewati gang terdekat, ada kucing hitam yang sedang tidur dan menghalangi jalan. Karena aku tidak mau mengalami kesialan, aku berjalan memutari jalan dari yang biasanya aku ambil. Aku rasa aku tadi sempat tersesat di suatu jalan yang bernama Kehidupan."_

Hei! Yang benar saja! Hanya karena hal sepele?! Hahahaha.

Ternyata, sedikit meleset dari perkiraanku saat memikirkan soal hari pertama kuliah. Tak apa, aku pasti akan menikmati ini. Lalu, ah... lebih baik aku langsung mengunjungi temanku di rumahnya.

.

.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Permisi!"

Tidak ada jawaban?

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Permisi!"

Jarang sekali dia-

 _ **CLAK**_

"Maaf, aku bukan bermaksu-Naru?"

Akhirnya...

"Harusnya aku yang bilang maaf, ano... kau terlihat berantakan sekali, ada apa?"

Ini adalah hal yang aneh yang pernah kutemui, seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang terlihat dipakai asal-asalan serta matanya yang sayu dan rambutnya yang berantakan?! Wait! Hell! Apa yang sedang terjadi?! Apalagi dia perempuan! PEREMPUAN!

"Woi! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?! Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?!"

Masa bodo kalau aku pegang kedua bahunya, yang penting dia merasa aman dulu.

"Bahahaha, kau itu dari dulu tidak pernah berubah ya? Mudah panik dan terlalu mudah menilai orang dari penampilannya... aku tidak apa-apa kok, santai saja."

Tunggu... apa?

"Jadi, kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kau tidak sedang dalam tekanan atau ancaman?"

"Bahahaha..."

Oi! Aku sedang serius!

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu!"

"Haha.. habisnya kau terlalu panik terhadapku. Juga, hahaha... wajahmu terlihat sangat serius... Bahahaha..."

"Aku memang sedang serius!"

Rasanya aku tengah dibuat marah sekaligus sedang dipermalukan.

"Hahahaha... Maaf-maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Baiklah, sebelum kau mulai berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Alangkah lebih baiknya kita masuk masuk dahulu, kita bicarakan di kamarku."

Baikl- APA!?

"Bukannya apa-apa, kurasa itu kurang sopan."

"Haah... Masih saja kaku. Masuk saja, lagi pula aku sedang melakan sesuatu di kamarku."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

TBC

Fuahahahaha, setelah melalang-buana jadi tukang baca ampe lumutan, akhirnya bisa bikin cerita jua... hahahahah

.

Sebelum masuk ke pembukaan cerita, kenapa ada warn!Isekai padahal belum pindah? Tenang, saya sudah menyusun beberapa skenario perpindahan, dengan rute cerita yang mudah ditebak tentunya. Hehehehe...

Untuk siapa "Teman SMU" Naru, kita lihat nanti... Tehehe, yang pasti chara favorit di _Franchise_ nya.

Sementara, saya cantumkan dulu Tag serial Fate/Grand Order. Silahkan berimajinasi untuk karakter "Teman SMU Naru." HAHAHAHA

.

Mungkin bagi yang tertarik, cukup kasih comment "Lanjut" atau sebagainya.

Bagi yang mau memberi masukan, kritik, saran, atau beberapa ide serta berbagi pengalaman. Bisa langsung dicantumkan di review atau langsung lewat PM. Bisa juga menghubungi saya lewat grup chat WA Fanfiksi Naruto Indonesia, itu pun kalau sudah masuk Grup.

Tukang Bakar... saya tunggu kehadirannya ya :D

Note:

Projek ini adalah kegiatan sampingan saya, jadi harap maklumi bila tidak bisa membuat lebih dari 3k word, atau update kilat. Dikarenakan kegiatan Real Life saya sebagai salah satu karyawan di suatu perusahaan

See Yaa


	2. Chapter 2

**TRACE OUT**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto untuk karakter pada serial Naruto

Kru Type-Moon (Para Penulis dan Artist) dan Delightworks (Yosuke Shiokawa selaku Direktur) untuk karakter pada Franchise Fate/Grand Order

Beberapa Chara dari Anime/Game yang akan muncul

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy

 **Rated** : T (13+)

 **Warning** : Isekai, Typo, Di Luar Ekspektasi, OOC, dan Alternative Universe.

Selamat Membaca ^-^

 **2,5 Tahun yang lalu, di suatu sekolah**

Akan menjadi suatu hal yang menyenangkan apabila masa sekolah diisi dengan kegiatan yang menyenangkan dan menghabiskan waktu sekolah dengan teman-teman yang sudah sangat dekat. Di sebuah SMU Shiritsumei-Hoko, Perfektur Higashimurayama, Tokyo. Terlihat sangat ramai karena saat itu sedang jam istirahat siang. Ada yang tengah berbincang di dalam kelas, makan bersama di kantin, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah.

Namun, berbeda dengan seorang remaja yang tengah duduk sendiri di dalam perpustakaan yang sepi. Iya, sangat sepi. Karena kebanyakan pelajar sekolah menganggap bahwa pergi ke perpustakaan di waktu istirahat sama halnya dengan belajar tanpa beristirahat, sangat membosankan.

[ _The Art of War & Other Classics of Eastern Philosophy, Karya Sun Tzu_] dengan jelas tertulis di sampul depan sebuah buku yang sedang dibaca oleh seorang pemuda.

Duduk dengan tenang tanpa merasa jenuh dengan kesunyian, sangat berlawanan dengan teman seumurannya. Dari penampilannya, pemuda dengan mata biru langit berkacamata dan rambut pirang pendek serta tanda lahir unik menyerupai guratan bekas cakar kucing di kedua pipinya. Terlihat sangat memahami isi dari buku tersebut.

"... [Kenalilah dirimu sendiri, dan kamu akan memenangkan pertarungan]. Hmm... artinya aku harus banyak mempelajari dasar teori dan praktek ya..." Gumam pemuda tersebut dengan penuh keseriusan.

 **Sedangkan di sisi lain area sekolahan.**

Terlihat ada 3 gadis tengah berjalan beriringan menuju suatu tempat.

"Ayolah, bukannya ada tempat lain yang lebih baik selain perpustakaan?"

Keluh seorang yang paling pendek di antara mereka, mata merah dibalut kacamata berframe merah tebal bersurai hitam panjang dengan headband ungu di atas dahinya serta warna pirang di ujung rambutnya, unik bukan?

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, memangnya ada tempat lain yang menyediakan buku itu selain di perpustakaan?"

Jawab seorang yang lebih tinggi dari yang pertama. Warna matanya biru gelap, poni samping panjang berwarna merah muda serta rambut bagian bagian belakangnya yang diikat dengan aksesoris unik membuatnya mendapat perhatian oleh orang yang sedang berpapasan.

"Lagipula, perpustakaan juga tempat yang bagus bukan untuk kita bermalas-malasan? Tempatnya tenang, sejuk, dan yang lebih penting, tidak ada orang disana. Aku bisa dengan leluasa bermain game yang baru aku dapatkan!"

Ujar orang terakhir dengan tubuh jenjang bersurai putih diikat ponytail serta tatapannya yang tajam juga menenangkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jika memang seperti itu, seharusnya aku membawa alat menggambarku. Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelum berangkat Tomoe?!" Ucap perempuan berkacamata dengan tatapan menangis yang berlebihan.

"Bila kuberi tahu, kau pasti akan kabur terus ke perpustakaan kan?" Tanya Tomoe, gadis berambut putih tadi dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hah... Sudahlah kalian berdua, aku meminta kalian untuk menemaniku. Bukan untuk mendengarkan celotehan kalian berdua."

Gadis berambut merah muda terlihat menghembuskan nafas lelah, memperdulikan temannya membuat dia semakin pusing.

"Sebentar. Memangnya ada perlu apa dengan buku itu, kau tau sendiri bukan Musashi-chan? Bahwa buku itu termasuk barang kuno di sekolah ini." Tanya perempuan yang paling pendek.

Wajar saja dia penasaran, buku-buku atau catatan lama memang sewajarnya sudah dimuat ulang menjadi buku elektronik atau E-Book dan pasti bisa diakses oleh banyak orang. Dan temannya ini masih ingin mencari buku dalam wujud Buku itu? Dia tidak paham akan jalan pikiran temannya.

"Kakakku memintaku untuk mencarinya di perpustakaan sekolah. Katanya, terdapat beberapa tulisan yang ia tulis di buku tersebut, namun belum sempat ia tulis ulang." Jawab gadis berambut merah muda yang ternyata bernama Musashi.

"Karena aku mempunyai teman yang baik hati dan murah hati. Makannya aku ajak kalian untuk membantuku mencari buku itu. Hehe..." lanjutnya sembari tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Semoga saja buku itu tidak dibawa oleh orang lain. Kau bilang buku itu Buku Lama bukan? Kecil kemungkinan bila buku itu berpindah posisi dari tempat terakhir kakakmu menaruhnya di perpustakaan. Bukan begitu, Chibi Hime-chan?" Ujar Tomoe sambil mengejek gadis yang paling pendek.

"Ya, rotasi pengecekan buku di perpustakaan sekolah dilakukan setiap 3 bulan sekali. Tujuannya agar semua buku dapat didata dengan teliti, sehingga kejadian hilangnya buku di perpustakaan dapat diminimalisir. Dan juga, berhenti memanggilku Chibi Hime dasar brengsek!" Jelas gadis yang bernama lengkap Osakabehime sembari mengumpat karena kesal dengan panggilan itu.

"Atau aku laporkan kepada Nee-san, agar kau tau apa itu siksaan dunia." Lanjut Osakabe

"Cih, dasar pengadu." Tanggap Tomoe acuh.

Musashi hanya diam mencoba agar tetap bisa menahan emosi yang tengah bergejolak karena perkelahian temannya yang tidak berguna. Siapa juga yang mau mendengar celotehan teman yang sedang bertengkar?

 **Perpustakaan Sekolah**

Pemuda yang masih nyaman dalam membaca buku itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk takkala mendengar kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh 2 orang yang sedang beradu mulut sehingga suasana perpustakaan yang tadinya sepi menjadi agak ramai.

"Sudah kuberi tahu, bahwa lukisan milik Nee-san itu lebih bagus dari buatan sepupumu!"

"Hei! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa sepupuku itu memiliki selera seni yang buruk?!"

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam!? Ini perpustakaan!"

Sergah seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang paling tinggi. Wajahnya agak memerah karena marah.

"Permisi, tolong jangan ribut!" ujar pemuda yang sedari tadi diam lalu memberitahukan kepada para gadis yang membuat keributan itu.

"Maaf membuatmu terganggu akibat pertengkaran temanku ini." Gadis berambut merah muda buru-buru meminta maaf pada pemuda tadi seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tak apa, lagi pula perpustakaan memang sepi . Ada apa gerangan hingga kalian datang ke perpustakaan yang sepi ini? Kukira hanya aku saja yang masih menjadi penunggu perpustakaan ini." Keluh pemuda yang setia berada di perpustakaan.

"Maaf jika tadi benar-benar mengganggumu. Kami datang untuk mencari sebuah buku Filosofi perang, apakah kau tau...? ehm.." Osakabe yang sudah memperhatikan percakapan setelah bertengkar kecil dengan Tomoe. memberi penjelasan seraya bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Kalau boleh tau, buku filosofi perang mana yang kalian cari?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

"Uhm.. Sun Zi?" tanya Tomoe mencubit dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Mungkin San Lee? Hey, Musashi-chan. Bukankah kau yang dimintai kakakmu untuk mencarikan buku itu?" Osakabe berpikir sejenak lalu bertanya pada Musashi.

"Lao Zu? Sin Zu? Ahh.. Maaf, aku lupa." Musashi yang lupa, sehingga membuatnya sedikit panik dan menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Nama mandarin? Filosofi Perang? Ehm, mungkin maksud kalian [The Art of War] karya Sun Tzu?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Mungkin, aku sedikit lupa." Musashi memberanikan diri untuk menurunkan tangannya dari wajah, terlihat jelas wajahnya bersemu sangat merah.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik ikuti aku dulu. Siapa tau itu buku yang kalian maksud." Ajak Naruto kepada para gadis.

Naruto pun berjalan diikuti para gadis menelusuri ruang perpustakaan untuk mencari buku tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari, terlihat siluet seseorang yang mengintip dari sisi pintu. Tak lama dia pun pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian**

"Ini dia. Baru saja aku selesai membacanya, jadi aku simpan di tempat sebelum aku mengambilnya."

Naruto datang sambil membawa sebuah buku kecil, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Musashi yang sedang duduk bersama Tomoe dan Osakabe. Mereka bertiga tengah memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang perpustakaan yang terlihat sangat bersih dan rapih itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-san. Tapi, bolehkah buku ini ku bawa pulang? Kakakku sedang membutuhkannya." Tanya Musashi pada Naruto, memastikan bahwa buku yang ia pinjam dapat dibawa pulang lalu diserahkan pada kakaknya.

"Tentu, akan aku catat di buku peminjaman. Harap dikembalikan minggu depan ya." Ujar Naruto dengan santai.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membantu." Ucap Musashi sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula jarang ada orang yang mau repot-repot untuk datang ke perpustakaan." Jawab Naruto agak canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sempat terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto mencoba bertanya.

"Maaf, bukannya bermaksud untuk mengusir kalian. Tapi, kenapa kalian menatapku terus?"

Naruto merasa cukup risih ditatap agak lama, apalagi ditatap banyak orang. Bukan hal yang sering ia jumpai dalam kesehariannya. Karena memang dia kurang menyukai situasi di mana ia jadi perhatian.

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe... Baiklah, kami pamit dulu. Permisi." Ucap Osakabe dengan sopan sembari sedikit menundukkan kepala diikuti oleh Musashi dan Tomoe. Kemudian mereka pergi dari Ruang Perpustakaan.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat setelah kepergian ketiga orang tersebut, ia merasakan bila akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa dirinya di masa depan.

"Maa... tidak perlu berburuk sangka, mungkin mereka hanya akan kembali lagi untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut." Naruto tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera masuk ke kelas lagi."

Naruto melangkah mendekati meja penjaga perpustakaan, dia lalu mengambil kunci yang tergeletak di atasnya. Lantas ia langsung menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan, tidak lupa ia mengunci ruangan perpustakaan dengan kunci yang ia ambil tadi.

"...!?..."

Meski Naruto jarang bersosial dan melakukan komunikasi dengan banyak orang, dia masih peka dalam merasakan keberadaan seseorang.

"Ini Aneh. Kenapa setiap aku akan meninggalkan perpustakaan, rasanya ada yang menunggu dan memperhatikanku? Hah.. lebih baik aku langsung pergi saja." Naruto tidak masalah bila ia berbicara sendiri di area dekat perpustakaan, karena memang area ini memang sepi. Jadi dia tidak malu untuk bermonolog.

Ya. Karena area yang sepi ini juga membuat suara ucapan Naruto dapat terdengar sampai di ujung lorong. Tempat di mana "Seseorang" tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding sembari menahan ekspresi senangnya agar tidak sampai terdengar oleh seseorang, khususnya Naruto. Orang itu terus menahan suaranya dengan susah payah.

Dia terlalu senang.

"khekhekhe... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi-kuh... aku ingin segera memeluknya-tidak tidak tidak... aku harus tetap menahannya... sampai dia pada posisi yang sangat pas untuk kumangsa... khekhekhe."

Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri lalu mengusap bahunya sendiri.

"... Aku benar-benar sudah dibuat 'Gila' olehmu... sebentar lagi, kau akan kujadikan pelampiasan atas kegilaan yang kurasakan ini karena ulahmu ... khekhekhe... ahn.. Naru..."

Dari perilakunya, dia memang sudah menjadi gila.

Gila akan keinginannya untuk memiliki Naruto.

Namun, siapa dia?

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

AH! YATTA!

Saya mohon maaf untuk orang yang sudah repot-repot menekan "Favorit" dan "Follow", ini masih permulaan, harap bersabar.

Pertama, 1 bulan terakhir ini saya mendapat pekerjaan gambar yang menumpuk. Dan saya mengetik menggunakan kompi kantor. Sedihnya saya T_T .

Kedua, mood menulis saya sedang tidak konsisten, jadi lebih baik saya ketik sedikit sedikit bila ada mood untuk mengetik. Tenang, konsep cerita sudah rapih untuk 6-10 chapter ke depan. Tinggal memperkuat mood untuk menulis saja.

Ketiga, saya mengerjakan cerita ini saat mood benar-benar ada walau sedikit. Juga, ini sampingan saja.

Keempat, kalian bebas memberi Kritik, Saran, Masukan, atau Komentar pedas pada saya selaku penulis cerita ini. Saya terima dengan bebas.

Kelima, #2019FanfiksiMakinRame

Keenam, buat yang mau masuk grup chat WA "Fanfiksi Naruto Indonesia", bisa PM ke saya. Ada temen Admin soalnya.

Ketujuh, penjelasan mengenai cerita yang tidak ada unsur "Isekai"nya.

Kebanyakan cerita "Isekai" memiliki cerita yang "sudah masuk isekai" dengan skill Survive yang seolah sudah diasah/dimiliki dari sebelum masuk isekai itu sendiri. Di versi buatanku ini, aku ambil beberapa momen penting sebelum masuk isekai, poin ini mempengaruhi alur kedepannya, bahkan dalam konteks terkecil yang sedikit disadari oleh para pembaca.

Intinya, unsur "isekai" akan dimunculkan 2-3 Chapter lagi setelah "Insiden" terjadi.

Insiden apa? Tidak semudah itu Santoso~

Kedelapan, Untuk 2 chara misterius yang sudah ditampilkan. Silahkan berspekulasi sendiri, tidak baik untuk memberi spoiler. Apalagi langsung dari penulisnya.

Kesembilan,Terima Kasih Atas Supportnya.

Kesepuluh, Saya undur diri dulu, sampai berjumpa di Chapter 3

Kesebelas, Typo Harap Dikoreksi :D

Jaa...


End file.
